Home Is Where The Heart Is
by TheMightyMidget
Summary: PART TWO OF THE IKEA 'VERSE! Gabriel lands in Sams lap, bloody and broken with only one thing to say "You're okay now...I fixed it..."...What could he mean and what has enough power to take out an Archangel. The boys are going to find out and when they do its going to learn what happens when you mess with The Winchester Family.
1. I Just Dropped In To Say

Sam was busy in the library again, and by busy he meant he was hiding from the porno track that was blaring from Dean and Cas' now shared bedroom. It was a porno track and nothing else - Sam's brain would not let him acknowledge any other option - and he certainly wasn't entertaining the idea that his Brother was, at this very moment, getting his ass fucked by an Angel of the Lord. Loudly!

 _"Oh fuck yes Cas, Angel right there, right there!"_

Sam growled and slammed his fist on the table, snatching up his books and laptop before disappearing off out of the room in search of quieter pastures, but there was no where in the bunker that was safe from their unholy noises. The younger Hunter was pacing the floors with his hands over his ears, humming Metallica of all things, when he saw them…Deans car keys sat on the side table right where Dean had placed them on the way into the Bunker. After their trip to IKEA last month Castiel had discovered a love for all things Swedish made and had begun filling the place with everything that caught his eye, including the side table and the small shell shaped dish that sat upon it. He had bought the dish shortly after a bout of bickering between Dean and himself about the elder Hunters habit of losing his keys and turning the Bunker upside down in his search for them. Dean had scoffed at the idea at first but he had quietly admitted to Sam later on that the damn dish was useful…and it kept Castiel's nagging at bay which was always a good thing. Sam eyed the keys with troubled thoughts, biting his lip nervously. If he stayed here much longer he was going to punch Dean…but then again if he took those keys Dean was going to punch him. Was it really worth it?

 _"That what you want Dean, you want it harder baby…"_

That pushed Sam over the edge and he quickly grabbed Deans keys, scribbling a note on the note board - another prize purchase by the house proud Angel - and scrambling from the room as fast as his freakishly long legs would carry him. He simply had to get the hell out of there.

Sam pulled up outside the Motel and parked Baby carefully in the front so she was easily seen from the rooms, there was no way in Hell Sam was risking putting so much as a scratch on this car. He had already kidnapped her and that was punishable by punching in Deans world, but if he returned her with a dent or a nick…he might as well jump off the nearest bridge because Dean would make it slow and painful.

The Hunter booked his room and pulled his pack from the trunk, sending a quick text message off to Dean with his location because it was better to be safe than to be sorry and making his way into the room. It was your basic Motel room, one bed with a TV and a small kitchenette off to the side, also a small bathroom with shower was tucked in at the back of the room. Sam huffed a sigh of relief at the silence and slumped down on the bed, grinning into the pillows. Even if at some point the neighbours started up with the sex noises he could handle that - better listening to strangers than your own Brother. Sam rolled onto his back and yawned, thinking he might get in a few hours sleep before going back to his research when suddenly the room began to shake and rumble. He shot up out of bed, his knife at the ready when a high pitched whining noise started up al around him and after only a few seconds he was on his knees with his hands over his ears, the knife lying useless on the floor in front of him. A flash of light tore through the room and as suddenly as it started all the weirdness stopped. Sam remained on the floor with his ears ringing and a tinge of blood around his eyes, staring in utter shock at the figure that had appeared before him.

"Heya Sammich…" Gabriel said but his trademark smirk was forced and his eyes held no humour only pain. As he spoke a river of blood poured from his mouth and down his chin, making the Archangel choke and cough, but none of this registered in Sam's mind as shocking compared to the great wings that were flared out behind the Angel, filling almost the whole room and crumpled up to avoid the walls. They were massive and golden, made of steel and light…

And they were a complete mess.

It looked as though Gabriel had been attacked by a wild animal, half of his feathers were missing and looked as if they had been torn straight out of the skin, leaving behind only blood and ripped flesh. His right wing was hanging at an odd angle that Sam guessed wasn't right even for an Angel…something had broken the bone in several different places and left the whole wing limp and twisted. Every breath Gabriel took was pained and his whole body - wings included - shuddered with every passing moment.

Sam dived up off the floor and reached Gabriel just in time to catch him as he fell, wrapping the small and broken man up in his arms and holding him close to his chest.

"Gabe?! What the hell happened?! Gabriel don't you dare pass out on me, dude…" Sam yelled, giving the Angel a shake to keep him conscious but the man was fading fast. He stared up at Sam with pained eyes and whimpered softly, trying to speak but his voice was so weak it was barely a whisper. Sam pulled him closer let him whisper in his ear…

"You're safe now…I fixed it…" Gabriel whispered before passing out in Sam's arms. The Hunter had no time to wonder what the hell Gabriel was talking about and was straight on the phone to Castiel for an emergency lift back to the Bunker. There was no way Gabriel was holding on long enough for a car ride back and Castiel was the safest option.

When the Angel appeared only moments later, red faced and clearly furious, he collapsed back against the wall with a look of shock at his mangled older Brother, a hand clasped over his mouth as he held back a sickness that welled up inside him. He turned angry eyes on Sam and growled at him.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Castiel demanded and his voice shook the walls of the room again, a tinge of Grace lightening up his eyes in his fury. Sam cowered back but refused to let go of the broken Angel in his arms.

"I don't know he just turned up like this! There was some kind of Angelic disturbance and suddenly he was standing here…he said…" Sam explained but he trailed off as he thought over exactly what it was the Angel had said, a sudden feeling of guilt washing over him. Whatever had done this to Gabriel, the Angel had fought for him…What if he didn't have to suffer…what if this was Sam's fault after all…

"He said what, Sam?!" Castiel snapped, eyeing the Hunter suspiciously. Sam took a deep breath before continuing on…

"He said I was safe now…that he had fixed it…He didn't say what I was safe from or what he fixed, just that…" Sam said quietly, running a hand over the forehead of the unconscious Angel gently.

 _Gabriel, what the hell have you done to yourself…And was it worth it?_


	2. Making Room For You

Castiel zapped both Sam and his injured Brother back to the bunker where Dean was waiting in the main room, looking pissed and only half dressed. Sam's call had obviously interrupted them but when Dean saw the unconscious Archangel held between them he rushed over to help them carry him to the spare room. Sam took off quickly to grab the medical kit, although he had absolutely no idea what he could do to help the poor Angel, he just knew he had to do something and this kind of thing came natural to him. While he was off gathering the supplies needed to stitch up the mans wounds Dean was left with a freaking out and pacing Castiel.

"There is so few things that could hurt an Angel like Gabriel, whatever attacked him must have been very powerful. We should start Hunting it right away, I'll get Sam to compile a list - perhaps he could use that device of Charlie's with all the Monsters on it really was a clever invention - but I swear once we get out hands on it…" Castiel growled as he paced, visibly twitching and clenching his fists with anger. Dean intercepted the Angel on his next circuit of the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, guiding him back until his knees hit the chair beside the bed and he was forced to sit down.

"Right there, Hot Shot, you gotta calm down and think for a minute! We got absolutely nothing to go on and we got one man down already…whatever took out Gabe has some major league mojo working through it and we don't know what we are facing. There is no way in hell I am letting any of us go in flying blind! So park your ass and lets work on getting Gabe fighting fit first! Then we will find out what it was and kick its ass for touching your Brother…understand me, big guy?" Dean explained to the Castiel in a commanding voice that he rarely used around the Angel, but made it clear to him that he was being totally serious. Cas took a deep breath and sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands as his anger deflated and gave way to a deep sadness. His hands may block out the vision of his Brother laying on the bed in a pool of blood and Grace, but it did nothing to dampen the pain that he could feel radiating through their shared connection and the Angel sent a silent prayer to their Father in thanks that Gabriel was asleep - had he been awake the pain would have been unbearable to him. Dean pulled a chair up beside Cas' and put his arm around the Angel's shoulders, pulling him in close and letting the mans head slump against his arm. The Hunter understood, it was the most horrible thing in the world to see your Family hurting but he couldn't imagine what it was like to see this. Dean was no expert but he was sure wings were not supposed to sit that way and he wasn't sure how to begin fixing them but dammit he was gonna try…He was Cas' Brother and that made him family. The Angel in question started to sob softly into his hands with a noticeable shuddering and Dean leant over to kiss his temple, shushing him gently.

"Hey, none of that baby…whatever this is we'll deal with it same as always…find out what it is and kick it in the ass…" Dean said with a small smile as the Angel huffed out a guilty laugh, lifting his head to stare at his Brother.

"Thank you, Dean…I know he is not your favourite person in the world but…" Cas trailed off and Dean finished his sentence.

"He's your Brother…And you'd do anything for him…I get it." Dean said with a nod, he knew exactly how Cas felt having spent enough time sticking by Sam through all kinds of crap. Not even just the really bad stuff, Dean thought with a smile…

"Did I ever tell you about the time Sam put the laxatives in my milk at School?" Dean asked and Cas whipped his head around to look at him in complete shock.

"Sam did what?!" Cas yelped, unable to believe that the Younger Hunter would be so cruel. "Why?!" Dean grinned, happy he could distract his Angel for a moment.

"I was asking for it…I put Nair in his shampoo bottle." Dean said and when Cas looked confused Dean explained to him "It's a hair remover, usually woman use it on their legs…I let him use it in his hair." Castiel looked horrified.

"Why would you…That's evil Dean, no wonder he retaliated! It sounds just like the kind of thing Gabriel would do to me!" Cas said, still shocked at the Brothers antics but Dean nodded and smiled at him.

"That's my point, Baby. He would do that to you but he still loves you, and you love him even though he has done some major crap to you, right?" Dean asked and Cas thought about it for a moment before nodding with a sigh.

"You are correct, Dean. Although I am not sure if he was ever as evil to me as Sam was to you…Laxatives in your milk?!" Cas exclaimed again, but he was roused from his thoughts by a mumbling from Gabriel. The pair quickly stood up and leant over Gabe, Castiel taking his Brothers hand while Dean cupped his cheek and spoke to him.

"Gabriel…You're okay, big guy, Sam and Cas got you home safe…what is it, what you trying to say?" Dean asked as Gabe continued to mumble, half asleep.

"…Atta boy, Sammy…Lax Milk…Classic." Gabriel said before falling unconscious again while Dean and Cas shared a smile. Trust Gabe to appreciate a good joke from his sick bed - he was a Trickster through and through apparently - but Dean at least took it to be a good sign that Gabriel was aware enough to hear them talking, it meant that he was stronger than they thought.

Sammy took that moment to burst through the door with his arms full of medical supplies, red faced with tears in his eyes.

"Is he okay?! We can fix him right? I didn't know what we'd need so I brought it all…Cas tell me we can fix this, please?!" Sam rambled and both Cas and Dean ran to him and sat him down on the chair, Cas pulling the supplies from his trembling arms and putting them aside.

"Sam, please calm yourself! Gabriel is fine for the moment, the damage looks worse than it is but we really need to set his wings before they begin to heal. Much like your Human bones if they start to heal wrong we will have to…intervene…and we do not wish to do that, trust me" Cas explained and Dean flinched at the thought of having the re-break the wing in order to set the bone - the Hunter had to have his leg re-broken once after a Hunt gone wrong and a month of refusing to see a Doctor - and he set to work sorting through the supplies while Castiel calmed down Sam.

"I understand you care about him Sam, I really do…" Castiel said in a hushed voice and Sam looked at him in shock, the Angel nodding very slightly so as not to let Dean see, indicating that he knew more than the young man thought he knew. "And he will need your help in the coming weeks as he recovers, but right now more than ever I need you to be strong. My Grace cannot heal these wounds but I can keep him unconscious for the most part, it will spare him any excess pain…He will need care around the clock, someone with him always…we are very tactile in pure form and right now his is closer to the surface than it has ever been he will need his Family around him…" Cas spoke slowly and Sam nodded, hanging on his every word.

"Whatever he needs, Cas…Just please help him…" Sam begged and Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I'll do my best, Sam. I promise." Cas swore and Sam believed him. Cas turned to face Dean who was standing over Gabriel with the equipment spread out on the side table, ready for Cas' word.

The had work to do.


	3. Right Here Beside You

Castiel was the only one with even a small chance of holding Gabriel still, which meant that Sam and Dean had the oh so wonderful task of pushing and pulling Gabriel's wing until the bone sat right once again. Cas' grace was only enough to numb the pain down but not enough to keep it completely at bay, and Gabriel began to thrash and scream from the moment they put their hands on his feathers. Dean had to do most of the actual legwork while Sam soothed his feathers down and tried to calm the frantic Angel while he cried himself. Sam Winchester always was an odd duck, he could take out Vamps and Weres in a heartbeat without blinking an eye but he couldn't walk by a stray dog without getting all teary eyed. When the wing was finally in place Dean had Cas help him start wrapping it up in bandages to hold it, while Sam held onto the shivering Archangel and spoke softly to him.

"That's it over Gabe, I swear…I won't let them hurt you again, I won't…you're gonna be fine now…Easy." Sam whispered to him as he stroked a hand down his back, soothing the man back into a doze as Cas' Grace worked through his system to ease the pain. Once he was asleep again the group rearranged him back in bed and Sam pulled the covers up over him.

"Sam, there is still much we have to do…he has many cuts and scratches that we must clean and stitch soon otherwise…" Cas began but Sam cut him off quickly.

"I'll take care of it, you guys go get some sleep…" Sam said without meeting eyes with either his Brother, or the Angel. He was watching Gabriel like a hawk and stroking a hand through his hair, running his fingers over his forehead to calm the still shaking man. Whatever he was doing was working because after only a few moments Gabriel's shaking eased off and stopped, then with a soft sigh his breathing relaxed and evened out making Sam smile in relief. Dean on the other hand did not look so happy, his worry remained.

"Sammy, you can't do this all by yourself okay let us help you…" Dean said but Cas gripped his arm and gave it a squeeze, a silent plea for him to leave it alone. Normally the Hunter would have shaken him off but something in his Brothers silent expression made him shake his head and turn to leave. "Let us know if anything changes…" Dean said as he walked out the door, leaving Sam and Cas standing over a snoring Gabriel. Cas was watching Sam watch Gabriel, a strange frown on his face…and he wondered if maybe…

Castiel moved closer swiftly and leaned over Gabriel, placing a kiss to his forehead and running his fingers through his hair.

"Feel better, Brother." Castiel whispered in Gabe's ear - far too low for Sam's Human hearing - and as he did so he watched the Hunters expression carefully. When he first moved forward he did so fast and with his shoulders squared in order to seem threatening and the Hunter stiffened as though poised for a fight but when he kissed his Brother and whispered in his ear Sam's expression changed…it darkened and for just a moment he looked very jealous.

 _"Interesting"_ Castiel thought to himself as he smiled at Sam before turning to leave, hiding a smile as the Hunter quickly began petting down Gabe's hair and running his fingers through where Castiel had just touched. _"That is very interesting, indeed"_

It was going on close to a week since Gabriel had come to the Bunker in Sam's arms and the Young Hunter had barely left his bedside, choosing to sleep curled up under a thin blanket on the floor beside his bed than risk leaving for a few hours and having the Angel wake up alone. Finally Dean had put his foot down and was ready to drag Sam out of the room by his 'not-washed-for-six-days' hair, when Castiel suggested an alternative.

One insane shopping trip later and Dean found himself in one of the bunkers many spare bedrooms up to his eyeballs in cheap easy to assemble furniture and various other bits and pieces that Castiel 'simply couldn't resist'. The Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on at the thought of all the fun they were about to have - he really needed to learn to say no to Castiel once in a while but the Angel had an epic set of puppy dog eyes and Dean just melted when he saw them.

"Dean, why did you buy two singles instead of a double…it would make much more sense if you would just…" Castiel said with a confused expression but Dean shook his head and glared at the Angel.

"Nope, no way! I ain't gonna encourage my Brother to shack up with an Angel by forcing them into bed together, screw that!" Dean snapped and Castiel pouted as he methodically began separating out all the pieces for the single bed he had just unpacked.

"-You- had no problem 'shacking up' with an Angel…" Cas muttered with a huff and Dean laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, but now I am ass deep in problems all cause of being balls deep in yours…" Dean snapped and immediately he regretted it as the Angel's expression went from hurt to hateful in two seconds flat. He didn't say a word as he slammed down the box of screws, stood up and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean didn't even have a chance to run after him because he was boxed into a corner by a mountain of crap. Dean sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, he was a complete asshole at times and now he had some major making up to do…right after he finished setting up this room on his own and unpacking the rest of the of stuff Cas had bought. It was gonna be a long damn day.

It had been a whole week, but Sam didn't know the difference between one day and the next as he hadn't set foot over Gabriel's door since the Angel was brought him. Every time he woke up it was the same routine, he would check over the wounds to make sure there was no infection then carefully clean around every single cut and scratch he found. He would change the Angels sheets on his own, give him a sponge bath and change his clothes. After all that was done he would take out the book from the bedside table and start reading, watching all the time for even the slightest sign that the Angel could hear him, and that was how he would fall asleep again - with one hand holding the book and the other rubbing over Gabe's hand.

Castiel and Dean came and went day in and day out, bringing him food and coffee and always offering to help him out with whatever task he was doing at the time, but every single time he refused. Dean kicked up a fuss at first but after a serious talk in the hallway with Castiel which ended in a slammed door and a huffy Hunter he finally let up and allowed Sam to continue on with it alone. Sam didn't know exactly why but he knew this was something he had to do alone, and that one way or another he owed Gabriel this much…whatever had done this to his friend had done so because of him and Gabriel had defended him, but the Hunter knew something deeper was going on because there was no way that thought should have made him feel so 'happy'. Every time he thought about the Angel protecting him he got all giddy and couldn't stop smiling, and that just wasn't normal behaviour for the hardened Hunter. Something was happening and when Gabriel woke up - please God let him wake up - Sam was going to have a long damn talk with him and get the answers he needed. But for now…

Sam was sponging Gabriel down gently with a warm wash cloth when it happened. He had stripped the man down and he was working his way over the Angels belly, down to his hips and finally around his groin when a voice startled him.

"You know usually a guy would buy me dinner first…" The voice spoke and Sam jumped with a squeak, turning to face the soft smile on Gabriel's face. "Hey Sammy…long time no WOW!" Gabriel huffed out a breath as the full force of Sam Winchester landed on top of him and pulled him into a bear hug that almost broke his already tender ribs. Gabriel allowed him a few minutes of this before he had to push him back.

"Hey there, good to see you to big guy but you're kinda killing me here…" Gabriel puffed, out of breath after his warm welcome. Sam pulled away with a grin and clapped the Angel on the shoulder, tears stinging his eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't think you were gonna wake up…" Sam choked out making Gabriel soften and reach out with one hand to take the Hunters and the other hand to cup his cheek.

"Its all good now, Sammy…I'm fine…" Gabriel said and Sam eyed him sceptically, motioning to his bandaged wings and his numerous cuts and bruises. The Archangel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll -be- fine then…that better?" Gabriel asked and Sam smiled, gripping his hand. The two stayed staring at one another for several minutes and just as Sam opened his mouth to ask Gabriel what had happened to him…Castiel walked in the door.

"Sam, Dean and I have something to…show you…Gabriel?!" Cas explained but he had little chance to see either his Brother or the Hunter as his sudden appearance startled Gabe and the Archangel's one good wing flared up and snapped down, wrapping around the pair to hide them from the intruder. Castiel stood staring wide eyed with shock at the reaction which confirmed his theory, and after a moment he began to giggle much to the embarrassment of Gabriel.

"Oh Brother…what have you done this time?"


	4. The Nesting Instinct

When Gabriel first woke up in a comfortable bed with Sam Winchesters hand on his jewels, he had the weirdest thought…

 _I'm in heaven…_

But now as he crouched behind his one good wing, shielding himself and the young Hunter from the prying eyes of his brother he knew that this was actually Hell and there was no way Castiel was ever going to let this one go. Sammy may have been ignorant to the language of Wings but Cas was not and when his first instinct told him to protect his intended from a rival on his territory well…

The little bitch hadn't stopped smiling since he walked in and caught the Archangel mid Wing Arch, but he had at least turned his head away while Gabriel got dressed - or at least while Sam dressed him and Gabe tried his damnedest not to let his wings twitch, he was not giving Castiel any more ammo. Once he was covered up again and Sam had helped him up and along, they made there way to the room that Dean and Castiel had spent the all their time preparing for him. Gabriel couldn't believe his eyes.

The room was light and spacious enough, with twin beds and twin dressers all made from light wood. A shared beside table sat between both beds and their was a teal lamp and a digital alarm clock sitting on it. Both beds had matching teal bed sheets and Gabriel's was piled high with soft pillows and throws making it look so comfortable that the Angel wished he was curled up in it right now. On Sam's side of the bedroom their was a large light wood bookcase filled with all his favourites and on the wall in front of the beds there was a large TV hung on the wall. Gabriel stood staring around the room with his mouth hanging open and Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned to his Brother and his Best Friend.

"You guys did all of this?" Sam asked and Cas smiled.

"No, we had Crowley come in and do it, for a demon he as a real eye for design…" Cas joked and that snapped Gabriel out of his shock. He turned to stare at his little Brother then eyed Dean and Sam for a moment, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry, was that a joke?! Did Heavens most Stoic just make a damn joke?!" Gabriel asked in shock and Sam smiled at the Archangels reaction.

"Yeah, he does that now. Blame Dean, he has that effect on him." Sam said and Gabe laughed, turning his attention to Dean.

"Blame him? I think I should buy him a drink! That must be some 'equipment' you are working with there, big guy!" Gabriel joked, he and Dean sharing a laugh and completely missing the scowl that crossed over Sam's face. Castiel took that moment to grab Dean by the arm and pull him towards the door.

"I think we should allow these two to settle in, Dean, don't you?" Castiel said with a pointed look at the elder Hunter, and Dean caught on quickly following him out. "I will call you when dinner is ready…" Castiel added before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sam helped Gabriel over to the bed and settled him down on top of the covers with his head propped up on the pillows. The short walk from his old room to this wonderful space had tired him out, and his Grace felt weakened after he tried to protect Sam from Castiel. Gabe could only hope that the younger Hunter hadn't noticed the look in either Angels eyes.

"So you gonna tell me what the Hell is going on, or am I not allowed to know?" Sam asked and Gabriel kept his eyes averted, pulling absentmindedly at the covers under his fingers.

"Its nothing Sam, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Gabe tried to joke it off but when he looked up at Sam his grin faltered. It was the first time he had been able to look properly at the man and it was not a great sight to behold - Sam's eyes were ringed with red and dull in colour, telling Gabe it had been a long time since he had gotten any proper sleep, and his hair had lost its usual shine because Sam hadn't had a proper shower in just as long. Hard to look after yourself when every waking moment is spent caring for the stupid Archangel that landed bloody in his lap and forced a responsibility on him that he should never have had to bare.

"…You should go shower, Sam. You look terrible." Gabe murmured finally, his wings slumping down as a hurt look flashed across the Hunters face but Sam was up and gone from the room before Gabe had a chance to put any more words together. The Archangel slumped back against the pillows, his wings dropping off the side of the bed and his eyes brimming with tears. He should have known better than to come here, he was putting pressure on this little family by being here and he was just going to mess things up for them. As soon as he was well again he would leave, quietly, and never bother them again.

They were better off without him.

While Sam was in the shower he had managed to calm down and had decided that things were just a little strained right now for the Archangel, the poor guy must have been in so much pain. The Hunter had cleared his head enough to form a whole conversation in his head, and he was determined he would make things right again no matter what it took. But when he came out of the bathroom in only his towel - he had 'forgotten' to take any in with him - the Archangel had made his way under the covers and was laying facing away from him, snoring softly. Sam deflated and sighed heavily, eyeing the lump under the covers sadly. He really wanted to talk this out with the man but he did not wish to disturb his sleep either so instead he got himself some clothes from the dresser, quickly clothed himself and crept from the room without a word.

He didn't see Gabriel's eyes watching him from the bed, or hear the small sob from the man as he closed the door behind him.

Castiel was sitting in the library when Sam walked in, hardly noticing the Angel at all as he made his way towards the back of the room in his search for a book. The Angel thought about calling out to him at first but the look in Sam's eyes made him curious as to what the Hunter was searching for, so he cloaked himself easily with his Grace and followed Sam as he wandered through the book shelves, finally stopping in front of a very familiar section.

Angel Physiology And Behaviours

Castiel watched a while longer as Sam pulled several books from the shelves, including 'The Guidebook to Wing Language', 'Angels and Human Interaction' and…'Mating Rituals'.

Now why would Sam be reading about that, Cas wondered with a smile on his face, before uncloaking himself silently behind the young man.

"Hello, Sam…"


	5. Mating Rituals

Sam leapt out of his chair as the Angel spoke behind him, yelling in shock. He had thought he was alone in the library and that Cas would be off with Dean somewhere doing whatever it was that those two did when they were alone.

"Cas! I didn't see you there…em…something I can…eh…help you, can I help you?" Sam stuttered as he tried to shuffle the books backwards away from the Angel, placing himself between Cas and the table at which he had been reading. Cas smirked a little at Sam's discomfort and placed a hand on the mans shoulder, moving him to the side so he could look over the books.

"Mating Rituals…that's a very interesting thing for you to be reading Sam, but could I ask why this has suddenly become an interest to you?" Castiel asked, watching with glee as the Hunters face went red. "Could it have anything to do with the new addition?" Cas asked and Sam looked up at the Angel in confusion. "You know, short and annoying Archangel with a set of gorgeous gold wings?" Sam squeaked, looking down at his shoes again and Cas took pity on the blushing man, leading him back to his chair and sitting down beside him.

"What are you feeling, Sam?" Castiel asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the Hunter himself. Sam shrugged a little and kept his eyes on his shoes, biting his lip nervously.

"It got really bad when he turned up in the motel room and he was all torn up…I thought I was gonna die looking at him he looked so hurt…Then I started to get real angry like I wanted to rip something apart." Sam explained and Cas nodded in understanding, motioning for him to continue. "When we got him home I just wanted to get him somewhere safe, somewhere I knew he wouldn't get hurt and no one could get to him…And I had to look after him. But then I started…" Sam trailed off and Cas quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Started what, Sam?" Cas asked, prompting the man to answer.

"I started collecting little things…" Sam said with a sigh "It was just books at first, I would go to get something for Gabe and I'd see a book in my room and I just had to bring it to him…It was stupid he wasn't even awake but I just had to keep bringing him things. Things I thought he might like…" Sam's head slumped down and he began to shake, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders as Cas listened to him talk. "Then there were his sheets…" Sam said in a whisper, his blush deepening and Cas couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Let me guess…you stole them?" Cas said in a knowing tone "And his clothes to?" Sam's head whipped up as Cas spoke, his eyes wide with shock.

"How did you know that?!" Sam squeaked with embarrassment and Cas smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Because I have been where you are Sam…You remember a few months back when your Brother kept complaining he couldn't find any of his clothes? That would be because they were stuffed under my bed." Cas asked and Sam began to laugh, earning a pout from the Angel who was trying to help him. "Anyway! What you are feeling is completely normal Sam…its all part of finding your Mate." Sam choked on his laugh and began to splutter again at Castiel's words.

"My what?! Gabriel is…but…I'm not an Angel?! I'm about as far from a damn Angel as it gets Cas, this isn't right I'm not…" Sam stammered and Cas had to take him by the shoulders to hold him still.

"For one, your being a Human makes no difference to us once you have chosen an Angel as a partner your body will adjust accordingly. And for two, you and your Brother are much closer to us than you think. The fact that you are vessels for the two most powerful Archangels aside, your bloodline is absolutely pure running right back to the beginning of life itself. Its what makes you stronger and more intelligent than the rest of your species, and why you never feel comfortable around your own kind. You have adapted to live among Humans, Sam, but like it or not you will never feel connected to them in the same way you feel connected to us…isn't that why you accepted Gabriel's offer in the first place?" Cas asked and Sam nodded, feeling complete stunned as the Angel put into words every odd feeling he had ever had. It all made so much sense when Castiel explained it to him. Sam and Dean had always been told it was their upbringing that made the outsiders but Dean knew better, he remembered life before the road and there was a reason he wasn't in nursery. He couldn't make friends, couldn't connect with those around him and all he ever wanted was to be back home where things where comfortable and familiar. Back home with his own blood. Sam only had one problem left in his arsenal…

"I'm not good enough for him, Cas!" Sam snapped and Castiel's grip on his shoulder became unbearably tight, making him hiss and pull away from the Angel who's eyes had gone hard as steel.

"And you think for one moment that is your call to make? You think you get to tell Gabriel what he wants?" Cas growled lowly and Sam's face fell.

"No but…I don't wanna hurt him! And I will, I always hurt them…" Sam whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around himself and Castiel reached out to grab at his arm - wanting to shake some sense into him - but at that moment a loud snarl sounded behind him and the Angel reacted on instinct, flying himself across the room and away from Sam as fast as he could go and narrowly avoiding being beaten by his posturing older Brother who was now standing over Sam with his one good wing arched high over his head. Castiel backed off again put his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Its okay, Gabriel. No harm meant, I am not making a claim. He is all yours…" Cas said before disappearing and leaving the two alone. Sam stared up at Gabriel in awe and he gulped loudly, nervously reaching out a hand to stroke down his feathers. Gabe huffed out a breath and looked down at the trembling Human, growling approvingly at his touch and puffing out his feathers impressively. Sam smiled a little and got a little bolder with his touches, running his fingers deep into the feathery wing and tugging very gently to make the Angel gasp.

"Careful, Sam…You have no idea what you are doing to me right now…" Gabriel spoke softly, his eyes glowing blue as the Hunter run his hand up and then along the muscle.

"You're right, I don't…but I do know I want to find out." Sam said leaning up to place a kiss under the Angels chin, nipping at the skin gently with his teeth. Gabriel reached out and gripped Sam by the back of the neck, forcing him up to look in his eyes. After a moment he smirked at the man.

"Fine…you asked for it."


	6. Holy Fuck, Abandon Ship!

Dean had been preparing for another lonely night on the Sofa since Castiel still hadn't forgiven him or his big mouth yet, when the Angel crashed into the room with two bags in his hands and began frantically throwing DVDs and Books into one of them, the other already overstuffed with both of their clothes.

"We have to leave, now!" Castiel snapped at him and Dean shot up off the Sofa, years of Hunter instincts and training kicking in and forcing him forward. He quickly found his car keys and cell phone, and grabbed his jacket off the chair beside the door before looking around for Sam and Gabe.

"Where's Sam…Has something happened to him?! Where's Gabe?!" Dean asked, becoming worried the longer he waited for them to come running in but Castiel was in his own world, mumbling to himself.

"Keys, phone…at least a week for the effects to wear off…" Castiel muttered as he synched up the bag and put it over his shoulder, checking his pockets for his wallet and keys.

"Hey! Where are the others, Cas, what's going on?!" Dean yelled to get the Angel's attention and when Cas turned to him the last thing Dean expected was for the man to be grinning.

"They are fine Dean, but for the sake of our sanity I suggest we leave now!" Castiel said while reaching out for Dean's hand, pulling him towards the door when the Hunter took it only to pull away moments later.

"Wait! I gotta get something!" Dean said as he took off down the hallway towards their bedroom and ignoring the Angel's warning behind him.

"Dean, no wait!" But the Hunter was already gone, disappearing around the corner and leaving Castiel waiting for him in the main room - there was no way he was risking getting anywhere near that room, he valued his sanity and Brain Bleach wasn't cheap. Dean made it to their room and took the small box from inside the bedside table, smiling at the contents and admiring the shine. Since they were gonna be alone together for a while this would be the perfect time…If Castiel was willing… A loud moan echoed through the corridors and Dean froze, hoping to God that was not who he thought it was…

"Oh Gabe!" Sam yelled through the wall and Dean took off out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, his hands over his ears and his eyes forced closed.

"God dammit Sammy!" Dean yelled as he made it to the front room and slammed the door closed behind him, glaring at the laughing Angel and snatching his bag from Cas' hand.

"A little warning, next time?!" Dean snapped as they left through the main door and made their way to the car, the Hunter stashing his gift inside his bag when Castiel turned away. Once they were in the car and hitting the road, Castiel asked where they were heading and Dean smiled - He knew the perfect place.

"Somewhere special…" Dean said with a smile at Castiel who was sitting next to him, placing one hand on his knee and giving it a small squeeze to make the Angel smile back.

Gabriel landed them both in the bedroom and backed away immediately, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room alone and staring at him nervously. The Archangel stalked around the Hunter without taking his eyes from Sam's and finally made it to the bed, taking a seat and pulling his shirt off so he could unsheathe his wings and spread them out across the room. Sam had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, they were golden and glistening with a strange fluid that smelt like…

"Honey…Wha…what is that?" Sam asked with a shaky voice as Gabriel eyed him hungrily, the Angel reaching back to stroke his own fingers over his feathers and coat them in the oily substance.

"Its wing oil, Sam. It's very useful stuff, helps to keep my feathers pretty and safe, and when I find someone that I want the world to know is mine well I just make sure they are covered in my scent…in my oil." Gabriel explained as he brought his fingers to his lips and rubbed it across the pink skin, leaving his lips looking moist and plump as the Angel moaned softly at the taste. "You wanna try it, Sammy…" Gabe asked with a shine in his eye that made Sammy snap and charge forward, climbing into the Archangel's lap and attacking his mouth with a moan as he nipped at his lips and licked his way inside, tasting every inch of him. When they finally pulled apart Sam was panting and rock hard in his pants, rutting up against Gabriel and whining softly when the Archangel pushed him away gently.

"Strip." Gabriel ordered and for a moment Sam froze, one instinct warring with the other until he saw the fire in Gabriel's eyes. Quickly he began pulling off his clothes, tearing his shirt off over his head and yanking his pants open so fast he burst the fabric. When he finally pulled down his boxes and kicked them away he stood before Gabriel in all his glory, blushing red as the Angel stood and began to circle him again to admire his body.

"Well, well, well…If I had known you'd be this amazing, I'd have claimed you years ago Sammy…" Gabriel said as he reached out and ran his hand around the Hunter's middle, from the small of his back right around to his belly and the erect cock that jutted up towards his belly button. The Archangel eyed the man's swollen organ with undisguised lust and he stroked his fingers down it, chuckling when Sam jumped at the contact and bit his lip to silence his moaning. "Don't hold it back, Sam…I wanna hear everything, even the little noises. I wanna know you like what I do…" Gabe said as he took the Hunter's cock in his hand and gripped it tightly, jerking him hard but slowly and listening happily to the Hunters gasps and moans. When Gabriel felt the glorious cock harden even more in his hand he pulled back, cutting the Hunter off before he could cum and pushing him backwards till he collapsed over the bed. The Angel climbed on top of him and ran his hands all over the Hunter's muscular chest, stopping to pinch each nipple gently till they were hard and sensitive to the touch. Gabriel leant forward and kissed each of the hardened nubs, sucking them into his mouth and running his tongue around them until the man was squirming under him. The Angel began travelling down Sam's body, trailing his tongue over the skin and sucking a mark onto every single spot that would make Sam moan. When he reached Sam's hips he sucked marks onto both his hipbones, making Sam groan and shift around as he worked. The Hunter's cock lay hard and aching against his belly, wetness pooling on the skin as it leaked from the head and Gabriel couldn't resist lapping over the skin and tasting the sweet cum, giving the head a gentle suck before moving on again. He kept up this delicious torture until Sam was moaning and squirming under him again, begging for release.

"Gabriel, please! I need you, please, it's not enough, I need it all…I need you, Gabriel, please…" Sam begged and Gabriel smirked down at his needy Mate before relenting and nudging Sam's knees apart, shushing the man as he began to whimper. Gabriel circled Sam's entrance with one finger and suddenly the Hunter felt a warmth and wetness fill him, relaxing his muscles and prepping him for what was to come next.

"It won't hurt Sam, I'd never hurt you." Gabriel said softly as he stared up at Sam. "But I need to know…do you want this? If I fuck you now, I will claim you and you can't undo that…You'll be mine always and forever. Do you want that?" Gabriel asked seriously and Sam reached down to cup the Angel's cheek with one hand.

"I've never wanted anything more, Gabriel…please, make me yours…please take me." Sam spoke softly and Gabriel growled happily as he pulled Sam up off the bed, rearranging them so Sam was on his knees straddling the Angel's lap, before pushing into the Hunter's body slowly. True to his word, Sam was shocked to find there was no pain, only a heat and fullness that stretched him wide and a pressure against something deep inside him…something that made him frantic with need.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel! Please move!" Sam cried out but Gabriel merely chuckled and slid his hands around to cup Sam's ass.

"Oh no, this is all you Baby…You want it badly, Sammy? Show me. Fuck yourself on my cock, show me how much you want it…" Gabriel groaned in Sam's ear as the Hunter rose up off his cock and pushed back down, moaning loudly as he was filled again.

"Oh God, Gabe! It's too good, please…" Sammy babbled as he started to bounce on Gabriel's cock harder and faster, his cries getting louder with each thrust and his breathing coming in short pants. "Ohgodohgod! Please Gabe, I can't, too good…so big, please Gabe!" Gabriel smirked against the Hunter's skin as he felt Sam's cock erupt all over his stomach and chest, coating him in the Hunter's scent. The Archangel's eyes glowed as he gripped the Hunter tightly and threw him backwards onto his back, driving himself back inside his tight ass and pounding forward again and again with a snarl. His wings arched up high over his head and Sam saw through his haze tiny drops of oil dripping from the Angel's saturated wings, hitting his skin and coating him till he shone. Everything smelt so good. Sam reached up slowly and with a grin on his face that startled even the Angel, he took a handful of the feathers and dig his fingers deep into them. The combination of shock and pure bliss of feeling Sam's fingers stroking him in such a way was enough to make Gabriel scream in Enochian and jerk forward, twitching and moaning as he filled the Hunter with his cum.

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam and the pair lay panting and soaked with cum and oil in a bed of loose feathers. Sam's fingers stroked down the back of his shaking wings and the effect was calming, bringing the Angel down slowly from his Mating high. When he finally looked down at the fucked out Hunter, he must have still been riding high because for just a moment he thought he saw a glow around the man's pupils. It was gone in a blink and Gabriel shrugged it off, assuming he had imagined it, but Sam saw the Archangels expression cloud for just a moment.

"Gabe, what is it? Did I hurt you?!" Sam asked, frantically petting the Angel's wings and working the loose feathers out. Gabriel chuckled at the Hunter's worry and placed a hand over his, pulling it up to his mouth and laying a kiss on it.

"No, Sammy, you didn't hurt me…Don't you worry your big moose head over it, I'm fine." Gabriel joked and Sam scowled at him, but there was no real venom in it. Gabriel touched the man's forehead and instantly they were clean and dressed in fresh sleep clothes, curled up under the covers and Sam realized just how tired out he was from their activities. The Angel leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around him and settling them down to sleep.

"Get some rest, Sammy…we got a whole week of this to look forward to…" Gabriel chuckled as Sam groaned at the thought. The Angel was trying to kill him, Sam decided as he felt himself drifting to sleep. But then again…

Death by sex was a great way to go.


	7. Outside Threats

Dean had driven them straight through the night until they reached the outskirts of a sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere, the sign declaring they were 'Home of the worlds greatest Apple Pie', and what kind of man was Dean Winchester if he didn't take that as a challenge? He had first come across this place four years ago with Sam on a good old fashioned Salt 'n' Burn case, a local place called the 'Cumon Inn' had some pretty funky disturbances and people were getting hurt. The owner was a really lovely old couple, Mr and Mrs Collins, who had absolutely no problem in accepting everything Sam and Dean had to tell them and opened their doors willingly to the Hunter pair - Which took Dean a long time to adjust to, he was not used to the open hospitality from the people he saved, it was usually a struggle to make them understand and then resentment because they didn't want to believe. After the Hunt was done the couple insisted that the Brothers stay the week at no cost, enjoy some home comforts and rest, which turned out to be the best week they had ever had in their lives.

Now he wanted to share the place with Castiel, and hopefully spring his little surprise on the Angel. He knew if anyone could help him make it special it would be Mrs. Collins, and he couldn't wait to enlist the help of the Inns Matriarch. Dean smiled and glanced down at his duffle bag where the box was hidden, hoping that everything went according to plan and Cas didn't freak out and smite him or something.

When they arrived outside the old Townhouse structure that Dean remembered so fondly he looked over to the passenger seat where Castiel was curled up against the door with Deans jacket draped over him as a blanket. The Angel had insisted for four hours that he was not sleepy but Dean had watched him from the corner of his eyes as his head began to droop and bob, then weave from side to side before he drifted off to the side and fell asleep against his window. The Hunter had pulled the car over and gently rearranged Cas until he was lying in a more comfortable position with Deans Jacket as a blanket and his shirt as a pillow, leaving Dean driving all night in only his T-shirt but he didn't care…so long as Cas wasn't uncomfortable. He would have insisted the Angel take the backseat so he could stretch out a little more but he didn't want to wake him - Cas would have only complained that he was not sleeping and spent another four hours trying to prove it and besides that Dean thought he looked damn cute when he was asleep.

Dean checked the time on his phone and found it to be a little after 5AM, so he started preparing to hunker down in the car for the remainder of the night, not wanting to wake the Collins so early just for themselves…but a sharp knocking on the window brought him back up with a start, and the smiling face of Mrs. Collins warmed the chilly Hunter from the inside out.

"Well, look who it is. Dean Winchester!" She called through the Window, but she quietened quickly enough when he waved his hands frantically and made shushing gestures, pointing towards Cas curled up on the passenger side. The older woman put her hands over her mouth and giggled a little - a sound that always made her seem much younger than she was - and she mouthed an apology before pointing towards the house and then to Dean, indicting he was to come up now for which he was secretly grateful. He loved his Baby and he had spent many a night in her when he was younger but he was older now, with an older mans back and he had gotten a little too used to his memory foam mattress.

He decided he would take the bags up first and then he would retrieve the snoozing Angel from the car, that way he could carry Cas up the stairs and put him to bed right away, hopefully the Angel wouldn't wake until later and Dean could have his surprise all ready for him. Dean took the bags from the trunk and the back seat, plus the one from the foot well on Cas' side and struggled all the way up to the front entryway where he was met by Mr. Collins wearing only a House Coat and a grin. The older man pulled the bags from Deans arms and threw them down before pulling him into a tight hug the cut off his air - the ex military man was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Dean freakin' Winchester! How are you, m'boy? Its good to see you, Son! Where's that big Brother of yours, he still growing?" Mr. Collins joked and Dean had to smile, opening his mouth to answer but being cut off by the return of a smiling Mrs. Collins, who was carrying a tray of Tea and Coffee.

"Now, Jim! You put that boy down and let him settle a moment. His Brother is out in the car, asleep, poor Dears you must have been travelling all night." She said with concern before her expression darkened and she lifted a tea spoon to point at him. "Now don't you be telling me you drove all this way in the dark with no sleep, boy?" She asked sternly and Dean jumped in quickly to reassure her before she made use of that spoon.

"No Ma'am, my partner drove some of the way." Dean said and Mrs. C looked intrigued.

"Ohhh a new boy? A friend of yours?" She asked, almost bouncing on her heels at the thought of another young man to help around the building when she noticed just how red in the face Dean had become and her smile turned more devious. Mrs. C nudged her husband and he looked up, also grinning at the red faced man.

"Oh, so not just a friend then? Don't tell me there was a man out there actually managed to wrangle you in, boy?" Mr. C asked with a grin and when Dean shuffled his feet and looked away with a smile the older man whooped and Mrs. C groaned.

"That's it, Rosie, you owe me! Pay up!" Mr. C laughed as his wife snatched her purse out of the drawer from the unit in the hallway. She sent a glare in Deans direction but it was playful and the Hunter watched in shock as these two young at heart owners bickered back and forth.

"I never should have taken that bet, foolish old mare!" Mrs. C muttered to herself as her smug husband took her money, sending a wink in Deans direction. "And you!" She rounded on Dean who took a step back "What you standing around for, go get him and get him in here! I need to meet the man who cost me $50" Dean back paddled out of the Inn's entryway fast, laughing at the couple who always made him feel so welcomed, and he made his way towards the car with a light heart and a clear head.

But when he reached the car, everything went wrong…

The door was open…

The last bag that contained Cas' clothes was torn open and the contents littered the ground…

And Castiel was gone…

"Cas!" Dean called, running around the car in hopes that maybe he was hiding, or somewhere on the ground out of sight. "Cas?!" He screamed as he took off into the road, staring in every direction along the blank and empty street.

"CASTIEL?!"


	8. This Means War

Sam had been dreaming. He was young again and running through a green field, the sound of barking alerting him that Bones wanted him to throw the ball again, which he did a thousand times over without tiring with a smile on his face…but then the bright sky began to darken overhead. It happened as suddenly as any oncoming storm, the black clouds rolling across the sky and blotting out the sun, a sudden chill rushing through his body in the darkness. Bones barking had turned to whimpers and in the distance the sounds of baying and howling could be heard, and the frightened cries a man floating on the wind.

Dean.

Sam took off running in the direction of the sound, fighting the wind that had picked up from nowhere as if the elements themselves were fighting against him, but he pushed forward and determined, to find his Brother. As he drew closer he could make out the sound of Dean's voice and the cries from the man stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _Cas?_

 _Cas?!_

 _CASTIEL?!_

Sam felt hands grab him by his shoulders and suddenly he was flung backwards and into the air, crashing back into reality with Gabriel's hands on him and the frantic face of the Archangel hovering above him.

"CASTIEL!" Sam screamed for the Angel, still thrashing about from the dream that hadn't quite let go of him yet, but Gabriel pulled him up straight in bed and slapped him across the face to clear his head.

"Sam! Focus, big guy!" Gabriel yelled over the Hunter's screaming, holding him tightly until the man calmed a little. "Gabe…it's Cas, something's wrong!" Sam whimpered and Gabriel gave him a sad smile.

"I know Sam, I saw it too…and I have to go now to find him." Gabriel explained quietly, but Sam's head snapped up, a stern expression crossing his face.

"WE need to go find him…he is my family too, Gabe! You are not leaving me here!" Sam snapped, but Gabriel was already out of bed and getting dressed, ignoring the tantrum throwing Human.

"I am not letting you go, Sam. You are staying here and that's final, I forbid you to leave!" Gabriel snapped as he retrieved his Angel Blade from the side table, missing Sam's scornful look.

"You 'forbid' me? You don't get to tell me what to do!" Sam yelled at the back of the retreating Archangel, following him towards the door, but Gabriel turned fast to face him and suddenly Sam was tossed backwards onto the bed and he couldn't get up.

"God damn it, Gabriel, let me up! Don't you dare walk out on me, don't you dare!" Sam screamed, but Gabriel looked over the struggling man with tears in his eyes, leaving quickly and closing the door on the screaming Human before he broke down completely.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't lose you to. Father, protect them." Gabriel prayed softly before taking off in flight, searching for his Brother's Grace. And when he found him, that bitch Thor and his men would pay the price for messing with his family.

Dean Winchester was on the war path, he had called and called Sam's phone, but his Brother was not answering and finally he had prayed to Gabriel, but the Archangel hadn't showed. He was out of options now, and he had been damn lucky that Mrs. C had the right ingredients in her Pantry for what he was about to do. He set the bowl alight and prayed for the Angel he needed.

"Balthazar…It's Dean Winchester. I need your help."

"Well well well, you are either incredibly desperate or incredibly stupid…Haven't I already said I'd kill you next time we met?" The sarcastic Angel asked, but he stopped and suddenly his face clouded when he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. "What happened to him?!" Balthazar asked suddenly, his eyes darkening.

"I don't know! He was asleep in the car, I took the bags inside when I came out he was gone! I tried calling Sam and I prayed to Gabe, but they are busy on their honeymoon and no one is answering their damn phones! You are the last resort here, I need your help! Can you find him?" Dean asked, on the edge of breaking down completely in his helplessness and Balthazar for once seemed sympathetic to him. The Angel took the Hunter by the shoulder and led him to a seat, snapping up a whiskey and helping him to down it.

"I can try and help Dean, but I need to know more about what's going on. Did you say Gabe? As in Gabriel, our Gabriel?" The Angel asked and Dean nodded, drinking down his Whiskey which kept refilling itself.

"Yeah, he and Sam are…well…" Dean clasped his fingers together and shook his head, shrugging. "I dunno what you guys would call it, all I know is I never wanna hear that crap again! That's why we were out here, they were having their moment and I wanted to be somewhere nice when I asked Cas…" Dean trailed off with a blush on his face and Balthazar smiled down at him before clearing his face again.

"Oh how sweet!" Balthazar said with a fake mockery that Dean saw right through, turns out the Angel did have a heart in there somewhere. The Hunter might even invite him along to the festivities when this was all over and he had his Angel back. "So you didn't see or hear anything? Smell anything funny? Maybe felt oddly in the area around the car?" The Angel asked and Dean thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I eh…This is gonna sound weird but I kinda felt like…paranoid. Never mind, it's stupid, I…" Dean babbled but Balthazar shushed him quickly.

"Paranoid? Like people were against you, you maybe wanted revenge on them?" Balthazar asked and Dean nodded.

"Why, that mean something?" Dean asked and the Angel groaned.

"Gabriel, what the hell have you gotten into?" The Angel said wearily with one hand over his eyes.

"What's going on, Balth?!" Dean snapped, but Balthazar grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up.

"I know where he is, we have to go now!" Balthazar said before taking off with a squirming Dean in his arms. He just hoped Cassie wouldn't kill him for this.

Sam's frantic screaming finally gave way to pained sobs as he realized the Archangel wasn't coming back. He kept thrashing and pulling at his invisible restraints but no amount of pulling was going to free him and finally in his head he cried out for help, before he lost the one person who he had ever really connected with.

 _"God help me, I can't lose him now…please help me!"_

"As you wish, Sam Winchester." A voice spoke from the doorway and suddenly Sam could move again, his restraints gone and his limbs free to move. He dove off the bed and stood staring at the familiar face who was smiling at him from the doorway.

"Chuck?"

"You outta get going, Sam…Gabriel needs you." The man said as he walked towards the Hunter, placing a hand on his chest and sending a sudden warmth through Sam's chest that penetrated deep into his body and left him tingling all over.

"What is that?" Sam asked, staring at the light in his chest but unable to feel any fear for the situation. He felt at peace.

"A gift." Chuck smiled at him "You earned it."

"What do I do with it?" Sam asked, but he knew he would get no real answer. That wasn't how this worked, after all.

"When it's time, you'll know. Now go…Gabriel needs you." Chuck turned to walk out of the door again but he looked back over his shoulder at the tall Hunter. "Oh and tell Dean not to worry…his is coming soon." Sam didn't get a chance to ask what Chuck meant before the man was gone again, in the blink of an eye the room was empty and Sam was alone again with a set of keys in his hand - car keys. Gabriel needed him. Sam took off running for the car, he had work to do now.

Gabriel landed outside the Mansion and took a deep breath, steadying himself before unleashing his wings - tearing through everything in their way and snapping outward with a flash like lightning, rival to anything else seen in all of creation!

"Thor! I am coming for you now, you Son of a Bitch! Gabriel cried into the night, and a boom of thunder answered his cry.

This meant war.


	9. Here Comes The Cavalry

Gabriel was met at the Gate by two low levels who escorted him to the Grand Dining Hall where the Giant of a God was seated at the at the head of the table, which was laden down with foods from all around the world as per the Gods massive appetite. The Archangel entered with his wings on display and his signature smirk on his face but behind his jovial expression he was cold and calculating - He knew better than to trust a God completely. You could befriend a God for as long as the feast continued, but outside of their partying they were mean, uncaring Sons-of-Bitches and Gabriel hated the sight of them.

The God returned his smile and opened his arms to the small man, a gesture of Welcome that Gabriel doubted was genuine.

"Loki! Welcome home, Smar Skapraun!" Thor said in his booming voice that shook the room and Gabriel grinned back at him.

"Thor! Giant A-Hole!" Gabriel yelled back and he watched with amusement as the Gods smile faltered ever so slightly before he masked it quickly, chuckling at the Angel.

"You always did have a set of balls on you, Loki. It was one of the few things I enjoyed about you." Thor said, taking a bottle of wine from the table and downing it in one with a quick tip towards the smirking Angel. "So, have you come to my door with an apology? You'll need a big one if you ever wanna see that baby Brother of yours again…" Gabriel's smile died on his lips and his wings snapped up, the aggression pouring off him in waves, but when the God before him refused to blink Gabriel slowly grinned.

"No apology, no deals, no way. Here's how it's going to go, big guy. If you don't bring my Brother out here right now, I am going to go through you…then them…" Gabriel nodded to the flunkies standing behind the God. "And when I find him - and I will find him - if there is even one hair out of place on his pretty little head, I will tear this building down around your ears and watch you bleed out on the concrete." The Angel finished his speech and walked forward, loving the way the other Gods in the room flinched from him as he approached the table. He took a seat at the opposite end from Thor and snagged a strawberry from one of the bowls before lounging back and putting his feet up on the table.

"I'll wait…" Gabriel grinned with a red smile and from the look on Thor's face, this was going to be so much fun.

When Castiel awoke it was dark and cold, and his Wings ached in a way he had never imagined. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Dean's car on the way to…wherever it was that Dean was taking them, and his heart hurt as he realized he was now alone without his Human, and he had no idea if he would see him again. The Angel felt panic rising in his chest and it took him several minutes of deep breathing and calming thoughts before his head began to clear. Once he was calm again he took in his surroundings - he was in some sort of jail cell, chained up with shackle through each wing which bolted him to the walls and kept him from moving very far. He had a little give on either side but there was no way he could relax his wings down to ease the discomfort, so instead he tried flaring them up to test the chains, and to his disappointment he found them strong. A sudden clanging against the bars of the cell brought his attention to the 'thing' that was glaring at him.

"Quiet down in there, Wings! You're gonna be here awhile and I don't wanna have to listen to you clanking around!" The parasite snapped and Castiel tilted his head, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"And I would rather not have to look at your face, but we don't always get what we want. What are you supposed to be anyway?" Castiel asked and the creature's eyes went wide, a sudden uncertainty in its eyes.

"You will watch your tongue or lose it, Angel! You are addressing a God!" The thing snapped and Castiel finally recognized the accent and horrid attire. He was among the Aesir, a tribe of deities of the Norse sect and basically worthless in the Angel's eyes.

"You are no God, parasite, you are an abomination and a fraud. Release me now and I –might – leave you breathing, leave me here and you will die slowly, I promise you." Castiel growled and he watched with glee as the mock God lost his nerve and disappeared off into the darkness beyond the cell.

"You asked for it, do not say I didn't warn you!" Castiel yelled into the darkness before searching around the room for an advantage, anything he could use to get out of these chains when he heard a shuffling of feet in the distance.

"Show yourself!" Castiel commanded and from the darkness the smiling face of Dean Winchester appeared before him.

"I gotta say, Baby, I am loving the whole restrained animal thing you got going on here…we are definitely trying that at home." Dean said with a feral grin, eying the Angel up and down with a chuckle.

"Dean! How did you find me?!" Castiel asked, grinning at the teasing man, but his humor turning to shock as the one Angel he never expected to see again walked up behind Dean, smiling at him.

"Hello, Brother…"

"…Michael?!"

Outside the Mansion, Sam Winchester was met by a very frustrated looking Balthazar who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the Gate quickly, running past the two guards he had knocked out on his first trip through.

"So wait, you got who working with Dean?!" Sam squeaked as the Angel filled him in on the past hours adventures.

"Michael, you Oaf! The Archangel! You think God just happened to come back after all this time and you were the only one he visited?! Michael and Lucifer were released from the cage - on probation and under MY care - and when I heard what these douche bags had done to my Baby Brother I thought what better way to reunite the Family than a good old fashioned game of War!" Balthazar grinned at the astonished look on Sam's face, before turning his attention to the new light that was growing inside him. "I see our Father left you with a little extra something, huh?" He asked and Sam touched a hand to his chest, looking nervously around.

"What is it? I can feel it inside, like it's pulling me…" Sam explained and Balthazar nodded.

"Follow it, and trust it. It will never lead you wrong…But for now I must go and check on the settings. The entrance is in there." The Angel pointed to a door off to the right of the building. "That takes your through the main hallway to the dining room where they are all waiting, Gabriel will be in there…Don't let them see you are afraid." And with that the Angel was gone and Sam was alone again, but the pulse inside him kept him moving forward. He had to find his Mate.


	10. Wield Or Yield!

Sam had managed to creep all the way up to the side door before the Gods henchmen were onto him, one dragging him backwards by the hair and the other punching him in the face to stun him. The poor guy didn't even know what hit him, one moment his heart was hammering as he heard Gabriel's voice from beyond the door then the next moment there was a blinding pain in his head and everything went black.

The room was uncomfortably silent and a bored Gabriel was busy entertaining himself by flicking grapes at an increasingly enraged looking Demi-God sitting to Thor's left hand side. The half God looked like he wanted nothing more than to put a blade through Gabriel's heart but half-God or no he was still no match for the Archangel, and he knew it. So the man remained silent through Gabriel's teasing until finally he grew bored of it and turned his attention on the main man himself.

"Sooo…How ya been?" Gabriel asked, only partially interested as he examined his nails and stared about the Grand Hall in search of better sport. Thor raised his eyebrows at the Archangel and shook his head slowly.

"You are really going to sit there and attempt to make small talk after this insult, Loki? You storm into my house, making threats and demands for the return of your Brother who I only took as punishment for the attacks you perpetrated on me at the Gathering?" Thor's voice rumbled with growing rage like the first waves of a brewing storm but Gabriel was unimpressed by his display, his wings cutting through the air as they arched up in defiance and anger.

"You deserved everything you got at that party! After what you said about…" Gabriel raged but he was cut off quickly by the arrival of two henchmen into the room, dragging a dazed and bleeding Sam between them.

"Samuel Winchester, my Lord…" One of them announced as the dropped the Hunter into a heap on the floor before the table, Thor standing with a smile on his face as Gabriel tried his hardest to control himself. He couldn't show weakness now, or all would be lost.

"Ahh Sam Winchester, finally, the root cause of all this unpleasantness. Well don't just sit there Loki! Isn't it customary to offer your beloved a seat?" Thor joked and all around him the lower level beings chuckled with smirks on their faces, but Gabriel couldn't care less as he sprung from his seat and pulled an injured Sam to his feet, glaring up at the God when his Mate groaned in pain.

"Why is he here?! He has nothing to do with this!" Gabriel snapped and Thor's face darkened, the room shaking slightly as his raised voice rumbled through it.

"That abomination has -everything- to do with it! You have gone soft since he came into the picture, Loki, lost your edge…You always did lose your head around the pretty ones, but even you had some standards. This thing…" Thor sneered at Sam who was hunched over in Gabriel's arms, advancing slowly on the pair as he spoke. "That is not worthy to wipe your boots. And yet you still choose not only to lay with it but to mark it as your Mate? Even for you, this behaviour is shameful, Loki…" Thor finished with a smirk as the Hall around the started to yell and jeer at the pair, and the noise was so deafening that Thor could only just make out the wounded Hunter was trying to say something. "Ah, it speaks! Silence now, let it talk…go on, boy, plead your case…Talk!" Thor rambled as he yanked Sam forward from Gabriel's arms, forcing him to stand before him.

"…his name is Gabriel!" Sam snarled as his eyes darted up to meet the Gods, all pain suddenly leaving them as his charade ended and he darted forward to grab at the only weapon in sight. The whole room gasped at once and then held its breath as the little Human tore the Hammer from Thor's belt…and swung it high over his head before bringing it down and around to connect with the Gods leg, a roar of thunder piercing the air along with Thor's screams of agony.

The God stared wide eyed at Sam as he slowly toppled backwards, his leg twisted and broken under him from the blow from his own magical weapon - the one only he should be able to wield - and before he hit the ground a thought crossed his mind, one that felt so out of place that he swore it came from outside…

The Lord works in mysterious ways.

With a loud crash the God went down, shaking the whole building around him as his eyes went blank and suddenly the world was silent again. Thor lay dead on the ground with a stunned looking Sam Winchester standing above him, the glowing stone Hammer held loose in his grip.

"Huh…Didn't see that one coming…" He said to a shocked Gabriel who was standing behind him. "Now what?"

Dean, Castiel and Michael came bursting into the front entryway and spotted the door for the dining room with identical grins on their faces. If they had learned anything in the whole five minutes that they had been allies it was that they shared a love for kicking ass and taking names, so this fight was one they were looking forward to with gusto. As they approached the door, they formulated their plan.

"Right, Michael you are gonna kick that door down hard as you can and storm in first, followed by me and Cas cause seeing you then him and me will give us the shock we need to catch 'em off guard, right?" Dean said and Michael nodded, pulling his blade from his sleeve as Dean spoke. "When we get in Cas you're gonna cover the right and Mikey the left leaving me running straight down the middle, once we've taken out who we can we gotta get Gabe outta there cause lets face it these are Gods, we can take some but not all…live to fight another day, and all that crap, got it?" Both Angel and Archangel nodded as Dean finished, taking their positions at the door ready for battle. Michael nodded to Castiel and they both unfurled their wings - Michaels a blinding silvery white that made Dean gasp and stare in awe. Michael smiled as he turned his attention on the door before him as his eyes shone blue with heavenly grace.

"We're coming for you, Brother…" The Archangel said as he raised his foot and smashed the door from his hinges with one well placed kick. The threesome stormed inside with yells and battle cries, their weapons held high and ready for their first kills…

And the silent room stared back at them as they saw all the demi-Gods cowering against the walls and averting their eyes from the sight in the centre. One particular being closer to the door noticed their arrival and came running over to them.

"Oh thank God you are here! Please, help us, make them stop already!"

The three stared in shock as the God ran past them, cringing as he went and finally their attention snapped to the two figures standing centre stage and unaware of the trouble they were cause…as usual.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" Dean yelled and for once Castiel agreed.

Sam Winchester…you Son-of-a-Bitch!


End file.
